underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
The Wreck Of Sea Shell Bay
The Wreck Of Sea Shell Bay is the sixteenth episode of Underground Ernie. Plot Circle's been given the task of taking the school children on a trip to Sea Shell Bay. Jubilee and Bakerloo discuss the shipwreck that was found there, as well as the lost treasure. Hammersmith and City are picking up the school children and their teacher to take them to International Underground, but two excitable young boys are giving the teacher a hard time - Ernie's mischievous nephews, Sam and Dan. When they're changing at International Underground, the two boys sneak into the control tower and start messing around with the speakers. Ernie, seeing Miss Inkpen is overworked, volunteers to help out on the school trip and keep his nephews in order. Circle almost loses her cool with the two boys, who try and take Pippa's parrots away from the nature reserve. By the time they arrive at Sea Shell Bay, Circle's exhausted and quickly leaves. Ernie tries to keep an eye on the boys, but they run off and start digging under a sandcastle. Bakerloo and Jubilee meet up, and Bakerloo's found something out - the divers shouldn't be searching for the treasure in the sea, as it's under the station. At Sea Shell Bay, the trip comes to an end, and Ernie still can't find his nephews. The inpatient and exhausted Circle leaves with the children while Ernie goes to check the station, and then finds them both with a treasure chest. They found it underneath a sandcastle on the platform, and it's taken to the museum where they both get to keep a gold coin from the chest. At the sheds that night, the trains discuss Ernie's nephews, agreeing how Circle, who's fast asleep, must despise them after the day's events. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Pippa * Sam and Dan * Miss Inkpen * Hammersmith and City * Bakerloo * Victoria * Jubilee * Circle Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Circle's Line ** Sea Shell Bay ** Nature Reserve * Hammersmith and City's Line ** School Station * Bakerloo's Line ** Library Station Trivia * First appearance of Dan, and Miss Inkpen's only speaking role. Gallery WreckOfSeashellBayTitleCard.png|Title card TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (1).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (2).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (3).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (4).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (5).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (6).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (7).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (8).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (9).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (10).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (11).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (12).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (13).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (14).png|"He's Dan!" "And he's Sam!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (15).png|"And they're both trouble!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (16).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (17).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (18).png|"Hehe, Sam and Dan are lively lads." TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (19).png|"I only hope Miss Inkpen can cope!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (20).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (21).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (22).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (23).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (24).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (25).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (26).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (27).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (28).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (29).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (30).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (31).png|"Attention all passengers!" "There's a ginormous sausage on Circle's line!" "All trains must go to the funfair where everybody will get a free candy floss!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (32).png|"What the heck?!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (33).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (34).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (35).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (36).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (37).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (38).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (39).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (40).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (41).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (42).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (43).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (44).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (45).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (46).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (47).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (48).png|"Indeed, Mr Rails. I'm reading about pirate ships in Sea Shell Bay. Riveting stuff." TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (49).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (50).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (51).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (52).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (53).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (54).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (55).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (56).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (57).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (58).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (59).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (60).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (61).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (62).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (63).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (64).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (65).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (66).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (67).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (68).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (69).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (70).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (71).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (72).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (73).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (74).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (75).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (76).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (77).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (78).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (79).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (80).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (81).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (82).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (83).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (84).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (85).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (86).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (87).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (88).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (89).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (90).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (91).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (92).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (94).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (95).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (96).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (97).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (98).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (99).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (100).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (101).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (102).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (103).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (104).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (105).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (106).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (107).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (108).png|"Calm down, you lot!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (109).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (110).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (111).png|"I will be glad when today's over!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (112).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (113).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (114).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (115).png|"Is everything alright?" "No Victoria! I've been back and forth and back to the seaside all day long!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (116).png|"As you would say, Circle, relax on your tracks!" "I wish!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (117).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (118).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (119).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (120).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (121).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (122).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (123).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (124).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (125).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (126).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (127).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (128).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (129).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (130).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (131).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (132).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (133).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (134).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (135).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (136).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (137).png|"She's had a very busy day..." TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (138).png|"I know, she's been going round and round in circles!" TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (139).png TheWreckOfSeaShellBay (140).png Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes